i will always be there
by nashpar
Summary: Modern! Lancelot leaves Gwen suddenly breaking her heart. Gwen runs to Arthur who helps her pick up the pieces of her heart. when life seems to get back on track, she discovers she is pregnant. what will Gwen do? what will Arthur do? What happens when Lancelot suddenly comes back into picture wanting to be a part of her and her child's life again? READ AND ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hello. Another idea that wouldn't leave my head while I was trying to do school assignments! **

**READ AND ENJOY**

Arthur was sitting in his penthouse watching some boring telly while drinking beer when there was a knock on his door. Arthur lowered the volume sitting up. He was not expecting anyone. He looked at the clock. It read quarter to 10.

He walked to the door knowing at this time of the night, only his best friends Merlin and Guinevere were allowed in by the security. He tried to think of any reason one of them would come this late then shrugging, he went to open the door.

As soon as he opened the door, he was assaulted by a small petite frame belonging to Guinevere, hugging him around the waist. It took him some time before he realized said figure was shaking in sobs. Stunned, Arthur closed and locked the door, placed his arms around her and led her to the couch. Arthur sat the small girl on his lap and held her caressing her back as she sobbed soaking his shirt.

His heart broke at the way Gwen was crying, like someone had literally broke her. Anger filled him at whoever had caused this and he swore he would kill said person. In all his life, he had never seen Gwen cry the way she was right now and he felt helpless. He didn't know what had happened nor could he get anything out of her while she cried like this so all he could do was comfort her as best as he could and wait till her sobs subsided.

Arthur had met Gwen when they were in high school. She had thought he was an arrogant ass and for the better part of the year, all they did was fight and tease each other. That changed when they were paired up for a literature assignment. They had been best friend ever since and inseparable. They knew almost everything about each other and Arthur was very protective of her.

It was in their second year in college when he realized he was in love with her. I mean who wouldn't? She was funny, smart, beautiful, sexy… that was a tense time for both of them. He was confussed at how he was feeling and she didn't know. Things righted themselves once again when he finally admitted to himself he loved her. Not to her! No. she was his best friend. Beside, there never seemed to be an opportunity. When she was free, he would be with someone and when he was free, she would be dating someone. What was he to do?

Some time later, Gwen's sobs had lessened to just sniffs. Arthur gently moved her so he could look at her. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks pink and tear stained yet she was still the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

He shifted a bit and took a hanky then he gently wiped her tears before she took it and blew her nose then she snuggled back into his arms on the dry side of his shirt and they sat there quiet.

"Guinevere, what happened?" he asked gently. That was another thing. He was the only one who called her Guinevere. He loved her name and hated to shorten it. Gwen had since resigned telling him to call her Gwen.

**xxx**

Gwen sighed breathing in Arthur's scent and listening to the gentle lull of his heart beat as he held her. she felt comfort and love from him and knew it would all be ok. she had loved Arthur since they were in high school. her best friend, her handsome best friend.

It had been a wonder they were best friends. Arthur was the jork. Good looking, sporty and popular while she was the geek, shy and quiet. When she got to know him as a person (not Arthur the rich jork) she realized they had a lot in common. They were both driven, strived to please their parents and she was surprised to realize he already had goals.

She had never told her how she felt. How could she? For one, she knew Arthur preferred tall blonde bombshells and she was no blonde with her curly sometimes unmanageable dark hair, boring brown eyes and tan skin and short 5'3. Then their friendship. It was the most important relationship she had ever had and she was not about to ruin it with feelings. She had seen that happen one too many times so she dated other people. How good that turned out to be.

"Lance and I broke up."

"What? Why? What happened? Did he do something? I swear I will kill him!"

"Arthur…"

"I am sorry. I just… I have never seen you cry like that. what did he do?"

Gwen sighed and thought back to what had happened.

**_Gwen was smiling as she waited for her boyfriend to come home. She and Lance had been dating for almost 2 years and in just 4 months, they will be celebrating their 2__nd__ anniversary. Maybe Lance will surprise her with a ring? She could see a future with him. He was so caring, loving, sensitive to her feelings and she felt special when she was with him. _**

**_she had made him some dinner, his favorite food and hoped they could have some cuddle time and maybe some loving. When the door clicked she smiled. Lance was back. _**

**_"Hey baby." said Gwen hugging him and kissing him softly. He was in his suit looking so handsome. He could have been a successful model had he wanted. "How was your day?" _**

**_"um, it was good." said Lance. Gwen looked at him wondering what had caused a brief response. for a whole month Lance had seemed off. she had asked him but he would say he was fine that it was work.  
_**

**_Gwen couldn't help noting over dinner Lance was distracted, more so than usual. "Lance are you ok? You know you can tell me anything." she asked gently. Lance looked at her and sighed. _**

**_"We need to talk Gwen." said Lance. Gwen's heart skipped a beat. that was never a good thing to be told._**

**_"Um, ok. After dinner." said Gwen. Dinner was tense and she couldn't wait until it was over and Lance told her what he wanted. Scenarios ran in her head each worse than the last and she couldn't take it._**

**_After dinner Lance took her to the living room and sat her on the couch. "Lance, tell me what is wrong. please."_**

**_Lance sighed and ran his hand in his brown wavy hair then said, "i am leaving."_**

**_there was silence. deafening silence as Gwen tried to comprehend what she had heard. "What do you mean you are leaving?"_**

**_"I got a promotion to France." _**

**_"France!" said Gwen in surprise. she couldn't believe Lance was going that far away.  
_**

**_"Yes. It was a once in an opportunity. I couldn't pass it up."_**

**"_When are you leaving?" she asked calmly.  
_**

**_"In a week."_**

**_"What! And you are just telling me? What the hell Lance!" said Gwen standing up. A week? so soon? How could that be?  
_**

**_"I am sorry Gwen but like i said, i couldn't pass it up."_**

**_"How long did you know about this?" she asked in a calm voice that even surprised her._**

**_Lance hesitated... "Gwen..."_**

**_ "How long Lance?"she repeated.  
_**

**_"3 months." he muttered.  
_**

**_"3 months? And you never thought to tell me? Only telling me now with a week left?"_**

**_"I am sorry Gwen."_**

**_"I cant believe this. so for 3 months you have been stringing me along knowing you are leaving? I am guessing next you will be breaking up with me." there was silence which was an answer in itself. "You are breaking up with me!" _**

**_"You have to understand Gwen. i will be in France so far away for about 3 years. i cant string you along. it wont be fair for me or or you." _**

**_"So what? when were you planning on breaking up with me? the day you took your flight? I have been asking you for a whole month and you didn't tell me!" she said looking at Lance. She couldn't understand nor could she reconcile with the loving man he was and this…lying bastard in front of her._**

**"_I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."_**

**"_Well you did." she said taking one look at him and she left._**

**"**_**Gwen! Gwen! Stop! Where are you going?" called Lancelot but she ignored him. she had only one destination in mind, her safe haven...her best friend Arthur.** _

"I am going to kill him! He better run!" said Arthur angry. How dare he do that to this sweet amazing woman.

He had never liked Lancelot (and all her other boyfriends) and he knew Lancelot was unsettled by his friendship with Gwen (just like his previous girlfriends and her ex boyfriends). It was the reason all his relationships had fallen through Vivian, Sophia, Mithian…they were all jealous of Gwen. Now he was glad he had a reason to punch Lancelot's face.

"No Arthur. Let him be." said Gwen holding on to Arthur's hand.

"He hurt you!" said Arthur passionately.

"I know." said Gwen her tears filling her eyes. 'Damnit! Why wouldn't these tears seize...

"Oh Guinevere…" said Arthur taking her into his arms gently and rocking her. "It will be alright. I will always be there for you."

"You make me feel safe."

"That is what I am hoping for." said Arthur.

It was an hour later when they went to led her to the guest room but Gwen stopped him looking nervous biting her lower lip. 'No Guinevere...not that!' he thought instantly reacting to how sexy that looked. 'stop it Arthur. she had just broken up with her boyfriend and she is your best friend!'

"What is it?"

"Arthur I don't want to be alone. Can I sleep with you?"

Arthur gulped thinking of Gwen in his bed, in his arms, only in one his shirts… "Of course. Come on." said Arthur hoping he will survive the night. He held her close and she fell asleep both thinking how good it felt to be in each other's arms.

**Thank you for reading! How was it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**So sorry for not updating soon. Am having bad migraine attacks not to mention school work. its tough.**

**I have edited chapter 1. I realized I didn't portray Lance as I wanted. hope you are not so inconvenienced.**

**Read and enjoy!**

The next day Gwen opened her eyes a little disoriented and feeling heavy. She groaned as she tried to adjust to the light. Her eyes hurt and she had a bad a bad headache. She realized she was in Arthur's room and in his bed. Memories of yesterday returned and tears began to fill her eyes again. She ursed wiping the stupid tears which refused to stop.

Suddenly she felt the arms around her tightening and she snuggled in wishing the tears to end. He had chose what he wanted. she was not going to cry. She shouldn't be crying yet she couldn't help it.

"Shh, its going to be alright."

"It hurts." She said softly. Her heart felt like it had vacated and on its place was a void.

"It will get better. I promise you." said Arthur gently kissing her forehead.

Gwen looked up at him into his blue eyes. He stared back intently at her as if taking her in and she blushed. "I must look a sight."

"A little." He said with a lopside grin and she hit him playfully on the chest. "You will be fine Guinevere. I will always be there for you."

"I know. thank you Arthur for everything."

"Hey no need to thank me. remember when you took care o me when I was drunk after Vivian dumped me?"

Gwen laughed. "How could I forget! You couldn't even walk! Merlin had to help me to carry you!"

"Not one of my best moments." Said Arthur with a grin. "So what should we do today?"

"I would like to stay in for a while. I don't think I can face the world just yet."

"So a day in it is."

"You don't have to stay in with me…"

"Hey, no saying that. I am going to be here to keep you company and feed you ice cream and chocolate." Said Arthur knowing it was her comfort food.

Xxx

Gwen giggled as she watched a comedy with Arthur. instead of sitting on the couch, they were on the floor their backs leaning on the couch like they always did. Gwen's hair was up in a messy pony, dressed in a grey t-shirt and black sweatpants, sitting cross legged with a container of ice cream and a spoon in hand.

Arthur thought she looked really cute like that. He sighed wondering when he would ever get the courage to tell her how he felt. She turned to him as if sensing she was being watched and he had to force himself to look away from those warm brown eyes.

"What?"

"You look so cute like that." he said smiling and delighted in seeing her blush.

"Don't think flattering will let you worm your way into my ice cream Pendragon!"

"Wouldn't dare." said Arthur and Gwen giggled. Arthur was glad she was smiling again and he knew she would be ok. she had really loved Lancelot and he knew how that must have felt for her. He was going to be there for her but this time, no other man was going to ask her out before him. He was going to tell her how he felt and maybe soon.

Xxx

"So Pizza or Chinese?"

"Arthur I cant eat any food. My stomach is full of Ice cream!"

"Which you refused to share."

"It was too good!" said Gwen with a pout and Arthur laughed rolling his eyes.

"Well I am hungry so I will get some pizza." He said getting up and going to the phone.

Gwen leaned back and sighed. She hadn't cried since this morning and truly she knew it was Arthur. He always managed to make her feel better even without trying which was one of the things she loved him. He didn't push her to talk, he knew what she liked and he didn't look at her with pity. He was just great. Morgana often wondered why they hadn't dated yet (just as she wondered why Morgana and Merlin weren't dating yet too).

Morgana was her best female friend from college. They had met first day as roommates and clicked immediately. It was great too since Arthur met Merlin so when she wanted girl talk, she went to Morgana.

Morgana had called her as soon as she texted her and they had planned a girls day out when Morgana returned from her work trip. She missed her friend a lot and was looking forward to the spa and shopping trip.

Gwen knew she would get over Lancelot. She loved him a lot but not as much as Arthur. it hurt a lot that he just left her, just like that as if she didn't matter. That was not right but well, she could move on to a better man meaning Arthur…she scoffed at that. she knew Arthur didn't feel that way about her but a girl can dream right?

"Ok, 10 minutes before I sink my teeth in my pizza."

"No mushroom I hope?"

"What is that? trying to steal my pizza?" asked Arthur laughing. Gwen hated mushrooms and pineapples on pizza.

Gwen pouted.

"Ok there are no mushrooms…or pineapples." He said and Gwen grinned.

**xxx**

"So did you tell your dad about Lance?" asked Arthur as they ate pizza. Well as Arthur ate.

"Are you crazy? Dad will pummel him."

"It's not like he doesn't deserve it."

"I know he deserves it but…" she sighs.

"You don't want anything to happen to him. You still love him."

"Well love judt doesn't go away. I mean I even thought we would get married (Arthur cringes at that). He was a great guy."

"Yeah but I still want to hit him."

Gwen smiled at that. "I know. that is why I love you. you are very protective and you care for me." said Gwen.

"Well I do love you." said Arthur and Gwen grinned. He knew she thought he loved her as a friend. he would rectify that soon.

**There it is. Hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next days were hard on Gwen. Her emotions were all over the place. One time, she was happy and the next she was crying.

She couldn't believe Lance had done that to her. Just left her like that. A promotion had been more important to her and what hurt the most was how he waited to tell her till the last minute. It was like the last 2 years hadn't meant anything.

She had loved him, a lot. You couldn't stay with a guy for 2 years without loving him. He had been gentle, loving and the best boyfriend but now, she wasn't so sure. Had he ever felt anything for her? Had he cared for her?

It was like the Lance who had told her he loved her, who had opened doors for her, who had made her feel good was someone else, not the Lance who had told her he was leaving and that it was over between them. He had seemed so heartless and cold at the end and she knew at the back of her head that maybe it was his way of letting her go, of not wanting to hurt her but he had. He had hurt her a lot.

She remembered her father's reaction and Elyan's. she was glad she told them the day Lancelot was scheduled to leave or else her father and brother would be in jail for murder. Her father and brother had always been very protective of her and she had anticipated that reaction hence the delay in telling them.

She also remembered the talk she had with Morgana.

"_I am going to murder him and after that, I will wake him up and murder him!"_

"_That doesn't even make sense." said Gwen laughing. She had just finished telling her what had happened._

"_I mean really! The audacity to do that to you!" _

"_Morrgana its alright."_

"_No its not. I cant believe I actually liked that guy." _

"_How do you think I feel?" _

_Morgana sighed. "How are you? How are you holding up? Did Arthur help you forget all about Lance?" said Morgana suggestively._

"_Morgana!" screeched Gwen and some women looked at them. couldn't Morgana speak without any innuendos? Ok she couldn't._

"_What? We both know you have hots for him." said Morgana in a matter of fact._

_Gwen sighed. They were going to have this conversation for the what…100__th__ time? "Morgana please. I was just dumped by Lancelot…"_

"_Who you were not in love with…" piped in Morgana _

"_I loved him." Gwen said indignant. She had loved him._

"_Yeah and I love Gwaine." said Morgana with an eye roll._

"_Of course you do. Everyone does." said Gwen with a laugh. Gwaine was Morgana's work mate, a funny really handsome and very flirty guy. To her, Gwaine and Morgana were like 2 peas in a pod. Gwaine was like a male version of Morgana._

"_So not the point." said Morgana dismissively. Gwaine had tried to ask her out a thousand times and she was seriously thinking of clubbing his head if he asked her out again._

"_Yes the point is you are in love with Merlin." Gwen said and grinned smugly when Morgana turned red. It was not always that you saw Morgana blush and Gwen loved it._

"_This is not about me and Merlin…"_

"_So there is a you and Merlin…"said Gwen her eyes wide and a feral grin on her face. this was too good to pass._

"_Stop trying to change the subject." said Morgana her face redder than Gwen thought was possible. She knew Morgana loved Merlin and she knew Merlin loved her but for some reason, they hadn't told each other just dancing around and feeling jealous. She wondered how they could be a pair seeing as Morgana was forward, outgoing and well, just dominating while Merlin was shy, quiet and just soft. Well love was odd that way._

"_You were the first to change it. I broke up with Lance. Aren't you supposed to be comforting me?" _

"_I am comforting you. By telling you to move on."_

"_To Arthur?" said Gwen pointedly. _

"_Well yes! He is a much better candidate and never tell him I said that ever!"_

_Gwen merely shook her head at her friend. Arthur and Morgana often acted like siblings teasing each other. "I don't think I will be doing that anytime soon. I just lost Lance." _

"_Gwen you loved him but you weren't in love with him. You were comfortable."_

"_Yes and he left me. he left and that hurt a lot. I need time." she said her eyes filling with tears. _

"_I know and I will be there for you." said Morgana and Gwen smiled tearily grateful for Morgana._

Gwen knew what Morgana had said was true. She loved Lance and she was comfortable. He was nice and great and at one time she had even thought they would marry but she knew her heart was with Arthur even though he didn't know it and she wasn't sure she wanted him to know.

She had trusted Lancelot, she had believed he was a great guy and she had believed him when he said he loved her yet he had left her. what if Arthur did the same? What if he left her too? After all she couldn't measure up to his stunning exes Sophia, Vivian… she knew she was being shallow and unjust but she couldn't help it.

Xxx

The next week passed with Arthur doing all he could for Gwen. He didn't like that she was hurting so much. He loved her so much and her pain was his. Seeing her crying over that dunce Lance… He knew he would never hurt her. After all who could ever hurt such a beautiful person like Gwen well except the spineless, heartless Lancelot?

"You have to tell her Arthur how you feel."

"Are you crazy Merlin? She is crying over Lancelot. Its clear she loved him." said Arthur.

"Yes. Loved him but was she in love with him?"

"Obviously. She was with him for 2 years!"

"You were with Vivian for almost a year yet you were in love with Gwen at the time." said Merlin pointedly.

"I hate it when you make sense."

"I always do." said Merlin with his trademark grin and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Don't flutter yourself."

"I don't know Arthur. telling her couldn't be so bad. it might help her to move on too. For both of you to move on."

Arthur sighed. "All I want is to be there for her. if it happens, it happens. Right now, she needs a friend and that is what I will be." Merlin merely nodded in response.

Xxx

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Arthur coming into the lounge and seeing her sitting there looking lost.

"Yeah." said Gwen saying the automatic response.

"Liar."

"Ok you got me. I am not."

"Lance?"

Gwen nodded. there was silence.

"It's just that i am wondering why I didn't see this before. Why couldn't I see he would do this?"

"We cant predict the future Gwen. No one can. we can just trust."

"That is the point. I trusted him, when he said he loved me. I trusted him when he said he would never do anything to hurt me."

"And you are wondering if somehow your instinct was wrong, and if you can trust yourself again to make the right decision." Said Arthur and Gwen nodded not even amazed at how much he knew her.

"Yeah."

Arthur moved and knelt before her and held her hand. "There is nothing wrong with you Gwen. You placed your trust in him and he is the one who broke it. Your heart told you to go for it and you did. you had no control over what happened next." He said and then gently took her in a hug.

"Thank you Arthur. You always make me feel better."

"Always."

**Xxx**

"Arthur, I think maybe I should move out. I have been here for a month and I don't want to intrude on you anymore." said Gwen as they sat having dinner. In truth, she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay here with Arthur. for the month she had been here, she had been so happy.

She liked watching mindless tv with him, playing ridiculous games like truth or dare or never have I with him, making him dinner or him making her dinner, seeing him so relaxed after work and just coming home to him.

They had been getting closer, their hugs getting longer and more intimate, pauses with tension, awkwardness when she saw him half naked after a shower and Morgana didn't help when she came over insinuating stuff didn't help at all (Morgana and Merlin had finally told each other how they felt by accident mind you and now she wanted the same for Arthur and Gwen). She knew she was in dangerous grounds hence the need to put space between them.

Arthur was alarmed at the thought of Gwen leaving. He loved being with her. He loved knowing he would see her everyday and that she was with him. He didn't want her away from him. "No."

"No?" echoed Gwen in surprise.

"Don't leave. I have enough space and you are not intruding." said Arthur hastily.

"I can't keep staying with you. I need to get back to my feet and you need your privacy." she said logically.

"I don't need privacy with you. You know that and you can get back on them feet here with me." said Arthur and Gwen rolled her eyes. Man Arthur was really stubborn.

"Arthur…" she said with a sigh.

"No. Gwen please." said Arthur moving closer to her. "I don't want you to leave. I…I like having you here with me." he said moving closer and taking a hold of her hands noting again how small they were in his. Well she was a tiny thing after all.

"What?" said Gwen her eyes wide, her body reacting to him holding her and being so close.

"I like it when I come home and you have made something or we just order something and sit and talk, I like how we stay up late talking about mindless stuff…I…I just…I love you here that is plain and simple.

"What are you saying?" asked Gwen with a whisper looking at their linked hands marveling briefly how they fit together.

"That I want you to stay here with me permanently." said Arthur looking into the beautiful brown eyes hoping to tell her how he felt with his eyes. He loved her a lot and wanted to be with her close to him and not give a chance to some nameless guy to steal her away…he was possessive like that.

"Aren't you supposed to ask me out first before asking me to move in?" said Gwen half joking her heart thumping in her chest at how close he was and the way he was looking at her. She waited with abated breath for his response though another part didn't want to know.

"It depends on what your answer will be if I ask you." said Arthur unable to believe Gwen had said that. did that mean Gwen liked him too? did she want him to ask her out? He had never been scared before about something but he hoped she felt the same. If not, he would die. Drastic yes but it was the truth.

"Why don't you ask and find out?" said Gwen with a whisper looking right at him after gathering all her courage. 'please ask me, please ask me' her brain sang in a mantra.

"Guinevere, will you be my girlfriend?" said Arthur taking the plunge. This was his chance.

"Is this for real?" asked Gwen her eyes wide unable to believe he had actually asked her. then again he never backed down from a dare. She remembered when he had kissed their English professor

"Yes. I am not pitying you." he said knowing that is what she thought. "I have liked you for a long time and loved you for an equally long time."

"You love me?" Gwen asked feeling her heart flutter.

"With all my heart." Arthur said sincerely looking at her.

"Really?"

"Really, really…."

"I cant believe you said that." said Gwen with a laugh diffusing the tension, lightening the mood.

"Well I do love you a lot."

"I love you too Arthur. I have for some time too. I was just scared to tell you." said Gwen gently. It felt so good saying it out loud.

"I didn't want to lose you and our friendship." He said adding what she hadn't said. they knew each other so well, fit like puzzle pieces.

"Yeah. Aren't you supposed to kiss me now?" said Gwen her eyes twinkling, so filled with joy and happiness, none she had ever felt before.

"So demanding." Teased Arthur looking at the beauty before him unable to believe she loved him too. He had loved her for so long that he had thought it would always be a fantasy to him that she loved him but she did in real.

"You love it. Now kiss me."

"With pleasure."

The moment their lips met, both knew what it meant to have fireworks. It was amazing, soft, loving and yet not lacking at all in passion. They had a lot to talk about but right at that moment, in the kitchen, they knew they were made for each other and would always be together.

**Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you all for the reviews, fav and follows. They make my day.**

**I don't own Merlin**

**Read and enjoy!**

Gwen couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her eyes blurred and she felt as if her heart was constricting. She had not been feeling well for the past week, vomiting and just feeling dizzy and nauseated.

"_Gwen, the way you are describing what you are feeling, I hate to tell you this, you might be pregnant."_

"_What?" said Gwen stunned. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind. "No. I cant be. I…"_

"_You were with Lance 2 months ago. It is possible."_

"_No. I cant…I…I am on the pill Morgana." _

"_It's not 100% infallible. You know that."_

"_I…"said Gwen unable to say anything. She felt as if her world was reeling at the thought of being pregnant._

_Morgana held her hand looking at her, her expression soft, "Hey, why don't you get the test, get it overwith and then plan from there ok?"_

_Gwen merely nodded like a robot._

Now here she was sitting staring at the positive on her 4th test. She was pregnant….with Lancelot's child. She knew it was Lance's since she and Arthur hadn't made love yet.

What was she going to do? How could she be pregnant now of all time? She couldn't fathom how this could be. She had always been careful. This baby really had rotten timing especially with how things had ended with Lancelot and how she was now with Arthur. Arthur. she didn't even want to think how he would take this.

She felt tears swam in her eyes as she thought of the month she had shared with Arthur. Being with Arthur was perfect and effortless. She could be herself and have no need to worry if she was going to impress him..

At first she had thought the transition of them from being friends to dating would be awkward but it was none of that. They just connected like pieces of a puzzle. He was her heart, the love of her life. They talked about everything from work, weather, love, family…anything and during the month they began dating, she discovered his soft romantic side. He would send her flowers when she was at work, cooked her dinner when he could, held her close at night and always told her he loved her. he made her feel special, cherished, loved like no one had ever done. She couldn't imagine a life without him in it and she was so happy he felt the same for her.

She remembered when they had come out as a couple. Merlin and Morgana were happy for them as well as their other friends. Her father told her he had seen it coming and he was happy for them, Elyan like the brother he was, had first threatened Arthur then hugged her telling her he was happy for her.

Arthur's father was a surprise. For all the time she had known Arthur, Uther was always distant, sully, stern and unapproachable. When Arthur introduced her as his girlfriend, Uther actually graced her with a smile and a warm hug before telling Arthur, "Don't let this one go." Safe to say they were both stunned. "If I knew this was all it would take to see him smile, I would have done this a long time ago." said Arthur making her blush and hit him playfully on the shoulder.

Thinking back, to all the wonderful times they had, tears flowed down her cheeks. Everything was going to change now and she was so scared. She didn't want to lose Arthur. She loved him with all her heart but how could she keep him when she was pregnant with another man's child? How could she expect him to take care of the baby? They hadn't even made love yet. he was going to be disgusted and repulsed she knew it. As sobs racked her body, she didn't hear Arthur return nor did she hear him enter the bedroom.

Xxx

Arthur dropped his bag and rushed to the huddled form of his girlfriend shaking who looked lost and in deep thought. "Gwen?" he said gently and when she didn't turn to the sound of his voice, he became worried.

He walked and knelt on the floor before her. when she looked at him he could see the red rimmed eyes, blotchy cheeks and red nose. She had been crying. "Guinevere, baby, what happened?" he asked gently.

"Arthur…." said Gwen her voice hoarse and rough from the crying.

"Talk to me my love. What is it? I promise it will be ok." said Arthur now alarmed as tears began falling silently on Gwen's checks. "You are now scaring me." he said his mind fleeting to what could cause her to be this distraught. Did something happen to her father or Elyan?"

"I am pregnant." Gwen blurted out and he froze.

"What?"

"Please don't make me say it again." said Gwen.

Arthur was stunned. Of all the things, this hadn't been one of them. Guinevere was pregnant. They hadn't done anything and that only meant…it was Lancelot's. She was pregnant with Lancelot's baby. Now it made sense how she was crying like this.

He didn't say anything. He got on the bed and took her gently in his arms comforting her as she cried giving him time to process this. He wasn't sure what to make of it or what they were going to do about this but one thing he was sure about was that he loved her and he was not going to let her go. He had waited a long time and now that he knew what it felt like to be with her, he would not pass this up. they will figure out the rest as they went.

xxx

"What am I going to do Arthur? I am pregnant with Lancelot's baby and he is not there. I…."

"Hey don't worry. we will be fine. I promised you, I will always be there for you as your best friend and boy friend."

"You mean, you still want to be with me knowing I am pregnant with…"

"Yes I want to be with you Guinevere. I love you and I cant let you go. I know this is shocking and it's a lot to process but we will get through it. this baby, no matter how it was conceived or that the father is a 'jerk' (Gwen laughed tearily at this), is a part of you and for that alone, I already love it."

"Really? You mean that?"

"With all my heart."

"How did you get so perfect?"

"I always was perfect." said Arthur boisterous and Gwen giggled. He held her face gently and kissed her. "I love you and the little tyke."

"I love you too." said Gwen. they sat together soaking in love and comfort from each other before Gwen asaid, "What are we going to do about Lancelot?"

"I don't know. what do you want to do?"

"I don't know too. it is his child. He deserves to know."

"Then you want to call him?"

"Will it be alright with you if I do?"

Arthur knew it wouldn't be alright with him if she did. she was pregnant with his child and he knew with Lancelot's sense of right, it would change everything. he would want to be there for his child and he didn't know what that would mean for him and Gwen. Would they remain together? would she return to Lancelot to be a family? He knew how much Gwen valued family above all. Then again, it wouldn't be fair on Lancelot if he doesn't know. He did deserve to know. He would want to know if he had a child somewhere.

"Yes. it will. Call him and tell him."

"Oh no. My father, your father and Elyan. What are we going to tell them?" said Gwen panicking.

"Hey, relax. We will tell them the truth. they love you and I know they will be ecstatic. don't worry ok?"

"Thank you Arthur, for being there." said Gwen with a yawn.

"Always. You need to rest. Did you eat?" Gwen shook her head.

"I am going to make you some soup." she made to protest. "Np. You need to eat for you and the baby ok?" He leaned down and kissed her softly before he left the room to make her some soup.

After eating, he held Gwen close kissing her gently here and there. "It will be ok my love. we will be fine." they fell asleep knowing as long as they were together, they will be ok.

**Thank you for reading! What do you think? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next days were really hard on Gwen. She tried to contact Lancelot, she had sent him emails and he didn't respond. She found his new contact from his sister and tried to call but all her calls went to voicemail and not once did he call back.

"Hey, you have done your best. you cannot say you didn't try to find him." said Arthur.

"I don't understand. Does he hate me so much that he doesn't want anything to do with me?" asked Gwen in a small broken voice. She just couldn't understand. How could he be with her for almost 2 years and then up and leave ignoring her like she didn't exist?

"I don't know what he is thinking Guinevere but you shouldn't worry yourself. Whatever his reasons, it is his loss." said Arthur trying to comfort Gwen but at the time pained at her tears and pain. Doubts entered his mind as to why Gwen was crying. did she feel so strongly for Lancelot? Did she really want him back in her life that much? He knew he was being unreasonable but he couldn't help it. He had seen Gwen cry over Lancelot for one too many times.

"I just don't understand it."

"Would it be so bad if he didn't respond?" asked Arthur looking at Gwen.

Gwen was stunned at the question and looked at Arthur. she saw the conflict of emotions in his eyes and she realized she was hurting him. He had been perfect, supportive but even he had his limits. At that moment she knew she didn't need Lancelot. She had all she needed right there in front of her. "No Arthur. It wouldn't be bad because I have all I need right infront of me." she said with so much conviction.

Arthur looked into Gwen's brown eyes and knew she was sincere and he smiled. "Really?"

"Really. I am sorry I have been out of it. I just…I was so hell bent on wanting him to know about the baby I didn't realize I was hurting you. I love you Arthur and I swear I just wanted him to know. I don't love him anymore nor do I want to get back together with him. I swear."

"I know. I was just having a moment of insecurity." Said Arthur and he drew her close and they kissed.

"Am I forgiven?"

"There is nothing to forgive. So are we still going for checkup tomorrow?" asked Arthur gently placing his hands on her stomach. They had decided to tell their families after she had her first checkup to see if everything was fine.

"Yeah. I cant believe there is someone in there right now."

"Me too. I love you Guinevere." said Arthur looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you too Arthur." said Gwen and she pulled him close and they kissed. She melted into him, falling onto the bed with Arthur on top of her. she felt a rush of love when he tried so much not to squash her. He was always so protective of her and as she lay there in his arms, she knew she was ready for the final step. She knew with all her heart Arthur was the one, she knew that he would not leave her and will always be there for her like she will always be there for him.

Arthur looked at her questioningly when she tugged at his shirt and she smiled. "Yes Arthur. I am ready." Arthur smiled at her, his heart beating fast, love almost overwhelming him as he looked at her, the beautiful vision in front of him.

That night, they made love for the first time and it was beautiful, magical and non like they had ever experienced.

Xxx

Arthur waited anxiously glancing at Gwen here and there. "Hey baby. Relax. Ok." said Gwen though she was nervous herself too.

"Yeah. I guess I am a little anxious." said Arthur holding Gwen's hand and kissing it gently.

"Don't worry ok."

Just then the door opened and their doctor Julie Cole entered. "Well, the test results show Gwen is indeed pregnant."

Gwen looked teary at Arthur and he smiled taking her into his arms. "Well it's official now. We are going to be parents." said Arthur and they kissed.

"So do you want to see your baby?" asked Julie smiling as she saw the excitement and love the 2 had.

"Ok, Gwen I need to lie down." said Julie. Gwen did as told as Julie set up. "Ok, this is going to be cold." said Julie. Gwen shivered and jumped at the cold gel being rubbed on her belly but got used to it. Soon the room was filled with the most glorious sound she had ever had. Her baby's heart beat. "Wow… is that…"

"Yes it is the baby's heartbeat and a healthy one at that. Look at that. That is her/him right there." Gwen saw a blob moving slowly and she smiled tears now flowing. He or she was tiny smaller than a hand but she was already in love with him or her.

Gwen looked at Arthur and in that moment, any doubts she had ever had that he wouldn't want this child was gone. In his eyes was love, commitment and awe. He loved the baby. She was filled with joy and she held him kissing him.

"Our baby." said Gwen and Arthur nodded.

"I love you Guinevere."

"I love you too Arthur." she said and they kissed again.

"Can we have copies?" asked Arthur holding Gwen.

"Yes of course." Julie printed copies and a record for the baby's heart beat. Gwen was ecstatic. Nervous but happy. She was going to be a mum.

Xxx

"Oh my, she is so beautiful!" said Arthur looking at the picture for the thousandth time.

"Arthur we don't know if it's a she or he."

"Its going to be a she and she is going to look just like you." said Arthur with stubborn conviction and Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Ok, want to bet?"

"Arthur I am not going to be bet on the sex of the baby!"

"Why not? Scared?" said Arthur baiting her.

"Never." Said Gwen knowing he won't give up. "Ok I say it's a boy."

"I say it's a girl. I will think of what I want when I win."

"So sure of yourself."

"When am I never?"

"Are you sure you want me to answer that?" she asked coyly and laughed when Arthur sputtered indignantly.

Xxx

"Oh my God Gwen! Wow! I cant believe this is your baby." Said Morgana looking at the ultrasound pictures. "Its so tiny."

"Yeah. I cant believe he is in there."

"He?"

" bet it was a girl and I said it was a boy hence the he. He insists on calling it a she." Said Gwen rolling her eyes.

"You 2 are so cute." said Morgana and Gwen smiled thinking of Arthur. "How have you really been?"

"I am ok. Morning sickness is still there but I am happy. Arthur has been so awesome sometimes I don't think he is even real. Not many guys would accept another man's child."

"He is Arthur your best friend and he loves you."

"Yes. I am so happy with him Morgana. The happiest I have ever been and with the baby…well I don't know if I could be happier."

"And Lancelot?"

"He is still ignoring me. I gave up. I will keep the emails as proof but right now, I don't care. I don't need him."

"Yeah. I cant believe he is acting like a jerk like that."

"Same to me but that just shows we didn't know him that well." said Gwen then asked, "And you and Merlin?"

"He is awesome. He actually tolerates Morgause and that is saying something. that girl is annoying."

"She is your sister Morgana!" said Gwen laughing. Morgana and her sister had a love hate relationship it was quite funny how they pretended to hate each other. Of course Morgana denied she was pretending but well….

"How unfortunate." Said Morgana easily and Gwen laughed shaking her head.

Xxx

"So you are going to be a dad?" said Merlin leveling his electric blue eyes at Arthur.

"Yep. Gonna be a daddy." said Arthur smiling.

"You are truly happy with this?" asked Merlin cautiously.

"Yes Merlin I am. I don't like the fact that the child is Lancelot's only because he hurt her. He was a jerk." Said Arthur and Merlin piped in saying, "And he was your rival." And Arthur rolled his eyes."Yes and that too but this is also Guinevere's child. I love her and everything she is and that includes the baby."

"What about if Lancelot comes back?"

"Then he will be there for the child since he is the father but I will also be there for Gwen and the child. I love her Merlin and nothing will make me leave her even the baby."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Crazy I know. Me a dad but hey, it will work out."

"Yeah but I meant not every guy would be willing to do this man. I don't see myself agreeing to raise Valiant's baby but who knows if it hd actually happened." Said Merlin referring to Morgana's ex before they started dating.

"I know but she is not like any other girl. She is Guinevere and I would do anything for her." said Arthur and he truly meant it. He would walk the earth for that girl.

"I am happy for you mate. You deserve the happiness after a long wait for her." said Merlin and Arthur smiled taking a sip from his beer.

Xxx

Arthur and Gwen planned a lunch with Elyan, Thomas and Uther at Arthur's apartment. When they all came, Gwen told them she was pregnant with Lance's child but she and Arthur were going to be in this together.

As to be expected there was an explosion. Some words were exchanged as they all tried to understand but everything eventually cooled down and they all accepted it. both fathers were excited at the prospect of their first grandchild and Elyan was already referring to himself as uncle. For that Gwen and Arthur were happy.

"Everything is working out fine."

"Yeah. I am so happy. Thank you Arthur for everything."

"No thanks needed my love." Said Arthur and they kissed. Lofe was looking good for the 2.

**Thank you for reading. I am a hopeless romantic and love fluffy scenes so expect these till Lancelot returns. Tell me what you think and suggestions are very much welcome!**


End file.
